This relates generally to active management technology.
Active management technology, available from Intel Corporation, Santa Clara, Calif., allows network administrators to discover, heal, and protect their networked computing assets. See Intel® Active Management Technology Deployment and Reference Guide, Version 1.0, October 2006, available from Intel Corporation, Santa Clara, Calif. It uses transport layer security (TLS), Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) Digest Authentication, Kerberos Authentication, access-controlled storage, session keys, and a random number generator to deploy these capabilities in a secure way.
The active management technology is set up and configured in a relatively careful way. Conventional setup generally requires an information technology technician to input several pieces of information manually, including the HTTP digest password and the provisioning pass phrase (PPS)/provisioning identifier (PID) pair.